gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball Ninja Thunder: The Dogs of War (RC's Trailer Script)
This is RC's version for the script for the trailer of Gumball Ninja Thunder: The Dogs of War. (Don't try to edit Slycooperfan101) Script Gumball - I find out everyday that... the more people I try to save, the more enemies I create... the enemies that try to destroy life itself. Martha - C'mon, man! You started to act like Cobby! (Marvel and Cartoon Network logos show) Skylar - Where were you? Gumball - Doing stuff. Skylar - Did it involve you getting shot at by superhuman machine guns? Gumball - Yeah, I was implying that just now....On chocolate. By the way, what are we talking about? Howard Leeson - Gumball Watterson. Gumball - Howard... What are doing here? Howard Leeson - Check this out. Brandon Mania Tech has had you under watching. Gumball - Why? I don't believe you. Howard Leeson - Isn't that the question of the week? Cobby - (Looking in a newspaper) Yeah, that's right! Mabel - What's the matter? Roxanne - Two things. Tacos and Elmore being attacked by Nega! Mabel and Rayona - What?! Gumball -There's something you're not telling me mom.. Nicole - I told you that Nate's secrets had a price to pay for him. He knew that too. Brandon - I'm Brandon Cooper, I know what Brandon Mania tech is using my research for, including the military itself, and the project is called The Dogs of War. Richard Watterson has been a great member of working on that project with Brandon Mania Tech and has successfully created a really dark power that holds the world hostage as we speak. Catrin - Does it affect the world? Brandon - More than can you image... Gumball - What's this? Howard's Father - The future. Negative Roxanne - Our future. Howard Leeson - We, literally, can change the world. But, actually, just Nega and Budur can change it.. Howard Leeson - What about Gumball? Dr. Budur - Don't worry about him... Negative Roxanne - ...Not everyone has a happy ending. Skylar Peterson - That;s bigger than you, Gumball. Gumball - I made a choice. I promised to keep it. Dogs of War Experiment #1 - People are scared to live in a world without freedom, without liberty, without peace, without Gumball Watterson,without sandwiches, without tacos. Martha - (blows a raspberry) Whatevz. W-wait ABOUT TACOS! (Shows the title) Howard Leeson - Are you ready for a challenge? Andy - No way! Roxanne - OK, what's next? (Shows "June 27 in theatres and 3D cinemas" sign) Characters returning for this movie Protagonist Brandon Cooper (speaking role) Nicole Watterson (speaking role) Rayona Watterson (speaking role) Mabel Watterson (speaking role) Blast (speaking role) Lexy (speaking role) Roxanne Nelson (speaking role) Martha Nuttels (speaking role) Cobby Nuttels (speaking role) Andy Nuttels (speaking role) Richard Watterson (cameo) Darwin Watterson (speaking role) Ben Bocquelet (cameo) Anais Watterson (speaking role) Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) (speaking role) Andrew Vendetta (speaking role) Thor (speaking role) Steve Rogers/Captain America (speaking role) Nick Fury (speaking role) Tony Stark/Iron Man (speaking role) Stan Lee (cameo) Skylar Peterson (speaking role) Captain Mike Peterson (cameo) Antagonist Negative Roxanne (speaking role) Dr. Budur (speaking role) Howard Leeson (speaking role) Howard's Father (Randell Leeson) (speaking role) Shin-Ryu (cameo) Others (Neither Protagonist, nor Antagonist) Sandwich Guy More TBA! Category:Trailers Category:Short Fanfictions